Rough Beginning
by angelluck14
Summary: Sanada's cousin transfers to Rikkai. She becomes friends with the tennis team and she feels at home, until the team finds out her secret and someone from her past comes back to "take care of business". MaruixOC NiouxOC. Rated for language and violence
1. Rough Beginning

Another story I wrote and this time I put my OC in there and her name is Kikyo Angel and she is Sanada's cousin (yeah you saw it right COUSIN!).

Rating: T (mainly because of language)

Pairing: Niou x OC, Kirihara x OC

Summary: Sanada's cousin transfers to Rikkai and is the new manager of the tennis club, and Niou gives her a hard time (does that surprise you? Didn't think so.) Kirihara has a small crush on her and… well just read the story and see!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis of the characters (I wish I did though ^_^)

Genre:Humor/Romance

* * *

Kikyo Angel got up on a Monday ready for her first day at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu. You could say she was excited, but she was a little nervous knowing her cousin Sanada Genichirou would annoy the hell out of her. She put on her clothes,ate breakfast and left for school.

_I sure do hope Genichirou will go easy on me today…I doubt it!_

**At the Rikkai tennis club**

"Alright everyone morning practice is over," Yukimura exclaimed.

"Hai!" Everyone started to leave for the clubhouse and change but Sanada told them stop because of an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!"

"You said that 'smart one' now hurry up already."

"Niou, when Sanada is done 20 laps."

"Anyway, my cousin is transferring here and is going to be the new tennis club manger…"

"And…"

"I want all of you to help my cousin around here got it?"

"Hai"

Everyone walks and goes to the clubhouse room to change and get ready for classes.

"Hey Niou-senpai are you really going to be nice to Sanada's cousin?"

"You should know the answer to that by now brat."

"Oh…well please go easy on him cause you know if you hurt any of Sanada's relatives you'll get slapped harder than usual."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take."

Everyone changes heads for class. Niou is walking in the hallway and notices a girl with dark brown waist-long hair in a long ponytail.(A/N If you've played Final Fantasy X-2, Angel's hairstyle including the long ponytail is like Yuna's except Angel's hair is waist-long not all the way to her feet…)

"Hey girly are you lost or something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I am. I'm looking for Tamaki-sensei's Math class; do you know where his class is?"

"Yeah it's upstairs, 2-B."

"Arigatou." The girl walks off but Niou grabs her wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I haven't seen you around here are you new?"

"Yeah I am but let go or I'm gonna be late."

Niou smirks. "What's your name and phone number?"

"My name is Kikyo Angel."

"And you number is…?," said Niou with his smirk getting wider.

"1-800-ASSHOLE!!!", Angel storms off to her class angry at the fact she's late on her first day

_Such foul language from such a pretty girl. But hey, I like em feisty. I think I'll give her one hell of a first day._

_Man that jerk! Who does he think he is? Thanks to him I'm late for my first class on my first day! When I see him I'll give him one hell of a school day!_

Angel walks in her math class and Tamaki-sensei asks why she's late…

"I'm sorry this guy was hitting on me and I had a hard time walking away from him and he—"

"Wait did this guy have silver hair in a ponytail?" asked the sensei knowing who Angel was talking about.

"Yeah."

"That was Niou Masaharu and yes he's annoying and troublesome and has no respect for personal space and likes to give new kids a hard time, so I'll excuse your tardiness for today, now please have seat right there next the black-haired boy."

Angel sits down next to the boy and thinks he's a little cute.

"Hi I'm Kirihara Akaya you must be new!" Akaya reaches his out for a handshake and Angel shakes his hand back.

"Yeah I'm new. I'm Kikyo Angel nice to meet you."

_She's pretty, all she needs to do is get rid of that ponytail cause she resembles Niou-senpai a bit…just a bit though..._

During lunch Angel sits down at a table and eats her food out of her bento. Until a certain someone comes up to her

"Hey cutie we meet again."

_I know that annoying voice from this morning!_

Angel turns around and sees Niou standing there smiling –no scratch that- SMIRKING at her.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face it's highly annoying."

"Aww and I thought you'd like it." Niou strokes her hair but she slaps his hand off and gives him an irritated look.

"Go away and let me eat in peace."

"Oh ok so that's how it's gonna be, don't worry baby I'll be back." Niou causes Angel to shudder after winking at her and leaves.

_Man he's gets on my last nerve! So what if he has beautiful eyes and a soft sexy voice and hot hair and-- NO NO NO NO!!!! Don't think that way about him!!! He's annoying!!_

**Afternoon practice**

"Regulars! I want you guys to meet my cousin."

"Is he a fucking pain in the ass like you?"

"Watch your language Niou and no. As a matter of fact my cousin is a she not a he."

"Is she cute,"? Marui asked after popping a bubble

"Yes she's quite beautiful if I say so myself."

"Awesome! That'll give me a chance to try the condom I've been saving and then the two of us will get--"

"NIOU! Don't you dare touch her!!!"

"Gomen fukubuchou._" I'll find a way to get busy with her just you wait..._

"Anyway I want you to meet my cousin Kikyo Angel."

"Nice to meet you guys." Angel smirks at Niou and Akaya but mainly Niou.

Niou and Kirihara are shocked that Angel is Sanada's cousin since they met her already.

_**Kirihara's thought**__: Aww man Sanada is going to kill me if he finds out I hit on her during Math!!_

_**Marui's thought:**__ Wow she IS pretty, is she single? I'm hungry…_

_**Yagyuu's thought:**_…_(well he's not thinking about anything)_

_**Jackal's thought:**_ _She doesn't look anything like Sanada, well I guess that's a good thing then...oh no I need to shave I can feel a hair on my scalp!!!_

_**Yanagi's thought:**_ _Ii data…_

_**Yukimura's thought:**_ _(he's smiling his godly smile as usual)_

_**Niou's thought: **__Maybe I'll kidnap her in the middle of the night, take her to a love hotel and then we'll get horny like there's no tomorrow!!!_

_

* * *

_

That was my second fic. Tell me what you think! Do you think I should write a sequel or leave it as it is? You tell me!!! Yeah you the readers!! I want your advice! Now click the pretty green button bellow. Yeah that one! Go ahead don't be shy!!


	2. Matchmaking and Fake Naming

Chapter 2: Matchmaking and fake naming

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!! (or Otomiya Kana, I'm borrowing her. Hope that's okay kana-chan!)

This part of the story is for my good friend Kana-chan! I LOVE YOU!!! Happy belated birthday!

* * *

After finding out that Angel is Sanada's cousin, Kirihara and Niou makes mental note to never get on her side or fear her AND Sanada's wrath!

"Hi Niou-kun, Kirihara-kun."

"Hey I didn't know you were Sanada's cousin…"

"Yup, and I'm looking forward to working with you guys."

Niou smirks "Me too girl…me too"

* * *

"Hello Angel-san."

"Hi Niou-kun."

"So hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime."

"…"

"Angel?"

"…BWAHAHAHA!!!! Me? Go out with you? WOWWW!!!! Now THAT was a funny joke!!"

"It wasn't a joke bitch."

"What did you just call me?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway if you're willing to hook up with someone I have a friend who goes to Rikkai too. I think you two will make a kawaii couple."

"Alright then what's her name?"

"You'll find out tomorrow…I'll introduce her to you tomorrow at lunch okay?"

"Alrighty."

* * *

"Hi Angel-chan!"

"Hey Kirihara-kun what's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey who are you waiting for?"

"My friend and Niou-kun…I'm trying to make them a couple."

"Why?"

"If Niou has a girlfriend, he'll be too busy to pull trick and pranks on people," said Angel smirking.

_Holy freakin hell her smirk reminds me of Niou-senpai!! Okay she officially has my respect…and fear_

Niou comes in and greets (greets? More like harasses) his two kouhai-tachi

"Yo Angel, so where's your friend?"

"She should be here."

Being irritated from Niou's glomping, "Niou-senpai quit squishing us!"

"No."

"Hey Angel-chan!!!!! Sorry it took me so long, I had to finish up my Math test."

"Hey girl, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Niou Masaharu, Niou, this my good friend, Otomiya Kana."

"Nice to meet you, Niou-san." Kana reaches her hand for a handshake and Niou shakes back.

"Hey Kana-chan."

"Well we'll leave you two alone for a while bye!" SWOOSH!!! Angel and Kirihara "magically disappear".

* * *

"So Niou how did things work out with Kana?"

"She's cool, we've got a date tonight."

"Oh no I feel sorry for her!"

"URUSAI you stupid ball of fat!"

"I AM NOT FAT!"

"Niou! Marui! Tarundarou! 30 laps!"

"Hai!"

Niou mutters something like 'stupid' and 'cap-loving' and 'bastard'

Yanagi is scribbling notes down on his lucky notebook, until he notices Angel and starts thinking about something

"Hmm…"

"Hm? What's wrong Yanagi?"

"Kikyo Angel…I have never heard of her, and I have data on every single person in Japan."

"Y-You do? How did you get every person's data?"

Yanagi smirks (which is frightening) "Jackal my good friend, I have my ways…"

Jackal sweatdrops at the thought of Yanagi's (evil and demonic) methods

"So do you mean Kikyo Angel is her fake identity?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

* * *

DUNDUNDUN!!! WHAT?? Kikyo Angel is her fake name? OH NO! What will happen next? Actually I wish I knew X___X I just make this stuff up on the spot…


	3. Identity Crisis

* * *

Hey peoples!!! What's up this the third chapter (duh)

Disclaimer: Don't own Prince of Tennis, if I did Rikkai would be the main team, Seigaku wouldn't exist, and we'd get to see Rikkai's loveliness!! (and by loveliness I mean Niou's crazy pranks, Akaya's whining, Marui's bubblegum addiction, and Yukimura's sadism)

Title: Identity Crisis

Genre: This chapter is mainly drama, with a hint of friendship and humor

* * *

"So you think is Angel is her fake name?"

"Yeah…and I want to know who she is…"

* * *

"Oka-san! I'm home!"

"Hi Angel how was school?"

"It was good I'm making lots of new friends and Genichirou's tennis club is really cool, crazy, chaotic, and unusual, but still cool."

"…I'm glad to see you happy. I haven't seen you this happy after your father…well…you know…"

"Yeah I know, and I never want to speak about my father or that incident again."

"I'm sorry dear."

Angel hugs her mom

"I just can't get so scared everytime I think about _that_

* * *

_I can't believe Oka-san almost mentioned the worst thing that happened in my life!! I never want to hear, see or mention that bastard again!_

**BUMP!**

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" Angel gets up unaware who she bumped into

"Oh Marui-senpai!" Angel said as she bows respectfully, "I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you! Please forgive me!"

**POP** "Oh man you knocked all my sweets down! I spent my allowance on this special cake!"

"I'm sorry Marui-senpai, how can I make it up to you?"

"Come with me after school and you can buy me new gum and cakes."

"Fair enough…"

* * *

"Okay everyone practice is over!"

"Marui-senpai, do you want to play video games at the arcade with me?"

"No I can't, I'm hanging out with Angel-chan tonight."

"What's this? Fatty got a date? Well I can't remember a time when a girl agreed to go out with you."

"First of all, I'M NOT FAT! Second of all, it's not a date and thirdly she owes me by buying cake and gum to replace the ones she caused to fall on the ground…"

"Excuses, excuses…"

"They're NOT excuses! Now shut up Niou!"

* * *

"Well Marui-senpai you literally wiped me out of all my money, I've never met a guy who eats so much sweets before; well there's a first for everything."

"I'm just glad you don't call me fat like Niou does."

They walk in Angel's neighborhood and they stop in front a large creamy white two-story house with a little garden in the front yard.

"This is your house!?! It's bigger than Yukimura-buchou's house!" Marui notices the garden. "Nice garden." "Thanks. I worked hard on it. I usually do gardening in my free time."

"That's nice; you know Yukimura-kun does gardening too. You two could maybe do gardening together."

"That'd be nice, let's go to my room and play video games! Oka-san is still at work and I'm sure she wouldn't mind you visiting…

"Alright then, prepare to lose to my genius skills!"

* * *

"Come on Marui-senpai! Is that all ya got?"

**SLICE KICK KICK CUT**

"Come on Kikyo-chan have mercy on me!"

"NEVER!"

**CUT KICK SPECIAL THROW AND KNOCK OUT**!

**Xianghua wins!!** **(1)**

"Oh man I can't believe I lost Soul Calibur III to a girl!"

"Oh yeah I beat you! I beat a lot of guys at this game, better get used to it."

For the rest the time Marui and Angel are playing games, Marui gets crushed at every single game they play, and Angel is enjoying every minute of it, until her phone rings

"Moshi moshi?"

"Hey Angel it's me Kana! Thanks a lot for introducing me to Niou! He's really nice to me!"

Marui snatches the phone (why? Because he felt like it. And he was shocked to hear Kana call Niou "nice")

"Hi Kana, it's me Marui, if you think Niou is nice you need to get to know him a LOT more."

"Hehe alright I'll keep that in mind, I'll see you at school ja ne." Kana hangs up

"Well do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. But I have to use the bathroom so I'll be back." Marui goes in Angel's bathroom until Angel's mom suddenly bursts in unaware Marui is in the bathroom.

"KURONE ASUNA! YOU HAD ME SCARED TO DEATH! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAD HAPPENED TO YOU!" Angel (or should I say Asuna) is suddenly squeezed in her mom's hug.

"K-Kurone A-A-Asuna?"

Angel (Asuna) and her mom look to see a shocked Marui

"Oh no…um hello young man, I-I'll leave you two alone." Angel's mom leaves a worried Angel (Asuna!) and a surprised Marui in her room alone.

"Your real name is Kurone Asuna?"

"…yes…"

"But that can't be if you're Kurone Asuna, that means you're the one who—oh my gosh…I have to go like now." Marui leaves Asuna's house in a hurry and leaves Asuna standing there upset, knowig what nightmare is waiting for her.

* * *

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Oi Yanagi! You will not believe what the hell just happened."

"What is it?"

"Kikyo Angel, is really Kurone Asuna!"

"Kurone Asuna, as in the girl who—"

"Yeah her…"

"I have to inform everyone about this."

* * *

**(1) **If you're a Soul Calibur III fan, XIANGHUA PWNS!! So does Seong-mina and Cassandra and Talim…

Was that cheesy? Yeah I thought so too. Oh and Kana if you're reading and you think this is completely different from our RP, it supposed to be like that I just twisted the story up (A LOT!) PLEASE REVIEW!! DON'T MAKE ME BEG!!!


	4. Asuna's Crime

Hiya!!! Here is the fourth chapter everyone; I bet you didn't see the whole Kikyo Angel is really Kurone Asuna thing coming did ya? HA! Didn't think so! Anyway R&R please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters except Kurone Asuna.

Genre: Drama

Rating: T

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Kikyo Angel is really Kurone Asuna?"

"Yes Niou that is correct, Marui called me saying he was in her bathroom when her mom came and shouted her name for not answering her cell phone."

"I thought she looked familiar, I couldn't recognize her because she used to have medium-lengthed blonde hair. At least she's feisty with a great body."

"NIOU!"

"Oh did I say that out loud?"

"NIOU!"

"My bad."

"But senpai-tachi! Angel is a really nice girl! She can't be Kurone Asuna!" Akaya is upset but trying to defend his friend but is having no luck.

Marui walks up to Akaya and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Akaya I saw and heard her mom say that name. We all don't want to believe it…but she is the one who stole 10,000,000 yen from the Kanagawa Bank and shot 4 people to get it."

"I heard she almost shot one other man but luckily the police stopped her just in time."

"Seriously Jackal?" asked Marui not wanting to believe what he's hearing.

"Yes. But after hearing her reason for the crime in a private court session, they found her innocent."

Everyone stands in letting what Jackal said sink into their heads.

"She killed 4 people and almost one other man? That's hot."

"NIOU!"

"Oh did I say that out loud?"

"NIOU!"

"My bad."

After a few a minutes of silence Yukimura finally says something.

"Everyone, whether she's Kikyo Angel or Kurone Asuna, treat her the same way you treated her when you all met her okay? And Genichirou and Asuna don't need to know this, so we'll pretend Marui never told us anything got it?"

"Hai."

"Good. But unfortunately Genichirou is sick today and won't be coming today, so everyone to the courts and begin practice with 25 laps now!"

"Hai!"

"Ohayou Angel."

"Morning Yukimura-senpai. I'm sorry I'm late, I went to go give Genichirou some medicine for his flu. He almost came to practice but I managed to keep in him locked in his room."

"That is fine then. Can you please get two ball baskets out of the clubhouse room?"

"Hai."

Asuna goes in the clubhouse searching for the two baskets unaware that Marui is watching her from the doorway.

"Whoa Marui-senpai! You scared me! What are you doing standing there?"

"Nothing. Just needed to talk to you about last night…" Marui said as he closed the door and locked it.

"Marui, I know what you're about to say, but everything is just a big misunderstanding."

**POP **"Sure, Asuna, I just want to know why you robbed the Kanagawa Bank, killed 4 people, and almost killed 5 in the process."

"…Marui-senpai I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I promised myself I'd never speak of it again."

"Please tell me, I'm your friend aren't I?"

Asuna starts to get tears in her eyes (but Marui doesn't notice)

"I'm sorry." Asuna walks out the room crying.

"Oi what did you do ball of fat?"

"Shut the fuck up Niou."

"I'm not the one who made a girl cry. Even I didn't make Kana cry that fast yet. Hell she hasn't cried all. Go apologize."

"She cried?"

"What the fucking hell? Are you serious? I noticed her tears when I was spying on you two from the window."

"Dude…ever heard of privacy?"

"What's privacy?"

"Asshole."

"Whatever just go to her house later and apologize."

"…alright."

* * *

There ya go. This chapter was corny as hell! Before you go all -"WTF she's a criminal!"- Everything will be explained later…I just don't know when "later" will be…so until the…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!! I'M ON MY KNEES HERE PEOPLE!!!!! –clears throat- um please review I appreciate it


	5. Apology

Here is the fifth chapter, .please.I beg of you…

I don't own Prince of Tennis or the characters except Kurone Asuna

ON WITH THE DRAMA!!!!

**DING DONG**

A woman answers the door. "Oh you're that boy."

"Yes um is your daughter home?"

"Yes she is, you can go talk to her."

"Arigatou." Marui walks up to Asuna's bedroom but stops right in front of her closed door.

_What should I say? I really want to apologize, but I don't know if she'll forgive for walking out on her suddenly. Oh what the hell I'm going in!!!_ Marui let's go of his thoughts and knocks on the door.

"Come in." Marui enters Asuna's room and sees her sitting on her bed watching TV.

"Hi Asuna."

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

"Um, well I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"For judging you just because of what you did."

"Oh I see."

"Why did you do it?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me, I'll be leaving." Marui turns to leave but Asuna quickly grabs his hand.

"Don't go please. I'll tell you."

"Really? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to. You might want to sit down because it's a really long story."

Marui sits down. "So what happened?"

"The thing that happened was…"

Sorry this chapter was so short!!! The next chapter is a flashback of what really because of Asuna's crime. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll try to write the chapter as soon as I can!!! LOVE Y'ALL!!!


	6. Innocent

Hiya!!! I'm back!!! This chapter is a flashback of what REALLY happened to Asuna and the crime that happened. I really hope this story turns out a success cause to tell you the truth; I wasn't planning on writing more than three chapters, so here ya go!! Enjoy this chapter and the next…

Asuna: Niou will you do the honors for the disclaimer for me?

Niou: No

Asuna: If you don't I'll make you wear a bikini in the next chapter!!

Niou: SHE DOESN'T OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS, ONLY KURONE ASUNA AND OTHER OCs!!!

Asuna: Hehe I thought so…

Oh yeah, the italicized part is the flashback and the normal font is the present..GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD!!!! On with the story!!!!

* * *

"So what really happened?"

"What really happened was that…"

"_Oka-san! Otou-san! I'm home!!"_

"_Hey sweetie did you have a good day at school?" Asuna's mom asked as she kissed Asuna's forehead._

"_Yup I did!! Where's Otou-san?" Asuna's mom gives Asuna a look of worry and sadness._

"_Asuna your father is drinking again."_

"_What?!? But he promised he would stop!! Where is he?"_

"_He in his room but don't disturb him. He's in that drunken state." Asuna's mom said as she rubbed her left arm._

"_Mom what's wrong with your arm?"_

"_N-Nothing dear."_

_Asuna grabs her mother's arm and finds some cuts and bruises on it._

"_Dad did this again didn't he? I'm gonna go talk to him." Asuna runs up the stairs and storms into her dad's bedroom. She finds him sitting in a slump on his bed watching TV, while holding a bottle of alcohol in his right hand, and the TV remote in his left._

"_What do you (hiccup) want Asuna?"_

"_Dad I want you to stop drinking!!! You've been hitting Oka-san again! You promised you would stop!"_

"_Yeah I said I would stop. Hell I said a lot (hiccup) of things to you."_

"_Otou-san you need to stop! You've done so many horrible things because of this crap!"_

_Asuna's father gets up from the bed in anger, and walks toward her. "What makes you think I did this because of alcohol? The only time I ever drink is when I'm at home. And I only drink to keep myself from remembering that I have the worst family I could ever have!!"_

_Asuna eyes begin to tear up from the comment her dad gave her. "Otou-san you don't mean that right?"_

"_Of course I do! I have a wife who does nothing but beg me to return to my normal self, I have a stupid daughter who nags me all day 'bout drinkin'!! This family disgusts me!_

"_Then why don't you leave us in peace?!?"_

"_Cause I need you to do a little something for me."_

"_Which is what?"_

_Asuna's dad gives her a smirk with trouble written all over it. "I need you to get some money for me."_

"_WHAT? NO WAY YOU PSYCHO BASTARD!! I am not robbing anyone!!" Asuna is shocked from the hard slap her father gives her. Her mom (finally) comes into the room and sees Asuna tearing up from the slap._

"_Kurone Syoutou what did you do to my daughter!"_

"_Shut up Kimiko!! She's gonna come with me for a little while to collect some yen!"_

"_Syoutou no! She is not going to get involved in your crimes again!!" Syoutou slaps Kimiko across the face. Asuna is shocked from her dad's sudden actions and runs to her mom._

"_Oka-san are you okay?"_

"_Get up Kimiko! She's gonna come with me for the theft! And there is nothing you're gonna do about it!!!_

"Asuna-chan are you serious?" Marui asked as he looked at Asuna with worry in his eyes.

"…"

"I'm sorry. Do you want to continue?"

"…"

"I'll be leaving then." Marui gets up to eave Asuna grabs his wrist.

"I'm sorry I was just spaced out a little. But please stay. I'll continue."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Marui sits down next to Asuna on her bed and waits for her to continue.

"So your dad was forcing you to do a theft with him?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened after that?"

"Things could only get worse, that evening was the worst thing that happened I could imagine…"

_Syoutou drags Asuna to the bank. "Now Asuna you remember the plan. Take this gun and distract everyone with it while me and my boys sneak into the vault got it?"_

"…"

_Syoutou slaps Asuna. "Don't pull that sad sappy shit on me now!! Now go, I'll in the vault, while the guys are in the lobby with you." Four men come forward and one of them looks like he's about 15 or 16 years old._

"_Alright guys you ready?" The four men nod in agreement. "Alright Asuna go in with Itsume and Daisuke. And the rest will come with me. The group goes into the bank and Asuna is getting nervous by the second. She pulls out the gun and Itsume pulls out his gun._

"_Everyone get down now!!!" Everyone screams in shock but lays on the floor in panic._

_Asuna swings her around the bank. "Everyone on the floor now!!!! Don't make us shoot!!" Asuna screamed as she pointed her gun at people. People get down the floor quick while Syoutou and the two other guys go inside the vault._

_After fifteen minutes of people laying on the floor in panic, Syouko and his two guys finally come out with bags of money in their hands. They signal Itsume, Daisuke, and Asuna to get out but Asuna stands pondering what she should do._

'_I need to stop them! But I don't want to anything I'll regret! Forget it I'm WILL do something!' Asuna takes her gun out and shoots her father, Daisuke and the two men that were with Syoutou. She turns the gun at Itsume._

"_Asuna-san don't do this!"_

"_I will not let you get away with this crime!!" Asuna gets ready to shoot but the police show up and Itsume manages to get away. The cops arrest Asuna and takes her to the police station. After two days of heated interrogation and listening to her reason, they find evidence of her side of the story from a witness from the bank. They find her innocent and let her go, but never managed to find Itsume._

"I'm glad they believed you Asuna-chan."

"I'm glad also. But Itsume is still out there and I get scared every time I think of him. I just want him to be gone."

"Why did he do something to you?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me. So why did you and your mom change your names and come here?"

"..."

_Asuna comes home after the interrogation and is hugged tightly by her mother._

"_Asuna what happened to you? I didn't get a call from you or your father! What happened?" Asuna breaks down in tears and cries. She explains to her mom what happened in the past two days, and Kimiko is shocked, yet relieved that Syoutou is finally out of their lives. _

"_Mom we need to get out here! Itsume still managed to get away, and he is the most dangerous guy I've ever met."_

"_You're right." A few weeks later Kimiko and Asuna are moving to another neighborhood in Kanagawa. _

"_Oka-san I think you would be perfect to be Kikyo Namane!"_

"_Well okay if you say so. Now what to name you…"_

"_What about Kikyo Angel?"_

"_Angel? It's not Japanese though. Why would you name yourself that?"_

"_Don't you remember? Angel was the first English word I learned from you! I want to keep it as a memory."_

_Kimiko embraces her daughter in a hug._

"_I love you sweetie. And I'm proud of you for doing the brave thing. And don't worry about Itsume, he'll never find us, Kikyo Angel."_

* * *

There ya go. Asuna didn't rob the bank, but she did kill her father, Daisuke, and the two guys, but she didn't get Itsume in the end, so yeah the four people she killed were actually the criminals. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


	7. First Kiss

Hiya!! Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated I was just too lazy to update so yeah. Enjoy ppl!!

A/N: Kana-chan I'm sorry I forgot to mention I don't own you in the last chapter! I love you anyway! –hugs u-

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Prince of Tennis, not me. I don't own the characters or Otomiya Kana. I only own this story and my OC, Kurone Asuna, her mother, Kurone Kimiko, and another OC, but I'll wait till later to tell you who he is

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

* * *

After Asuna explains to Marui about her past, they sit in an awkward silence. Asuna is worried Marui might treat her differently now that he knows, but Marui on the other hand feels guilty for jumping to conclusions without coming to her first.

_I feel really bad for her. She didn't have to go through that. I wonder if she's mad at me for suddenly walking out on her._ Marui's thoughts were interrupted by Asuna's voice.

"Um Marui? Are you still mad at me? Because if you are, I understand. I know you wouldn't want to be friends with a criminal."

"No no! It's not you trust me. I just don't understand why someone as nice and beautiful as you had to go through something like that." Marui suddenly realizes he called Asuna beautiful and quickly looks away, missing the pink blush that rose to Asuna's cheeks.

_He…He thinks I'm beautiful? No I don't think so. Maybe he just said that to make me feel better. Yeah that's it! But maybe he…nah I don't think so…_

"Hey Marui?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean that when you said I was beautiful?"

"Uh-well, y-yeah I mean you're r-really nice and I-I think you're pretty too. And y-you're good at video games, y-you c-could beat Niou at Soul Calibur 3 and…" Asuna outs her finger on Marui's mouth making him stop rambling and stuttering.

"Marui, you talk too much." Asuna leans in and softly put her lips o right before Marui's, their lips brushing against other. "Marui," Asuna purred, "you're so cute when you stutter."

Marui gets impatient with the fact that she hasn't kissed him yet, only teasing him. And man does he want to kiss her like a lot!!! He decides to take things into his hand and crashes his lips onto hers. Asuna falls back from surprise but regains her posture and melts into the kiss. Just when Marui was about to slip his tongue into Asuna's mouth, they both pull back desperate for oxygen.

_Damn it!! My need for oxygen had to cut the kiss! DAMN YOU TO HELL OXYGEN!!!_ Marui mentally cursed himself. Asuna looks down at the floor in surprise and pleasure from the kiss she just shared with Marui. Marui seemed to notice her expression and begins to apologize to her.

_I kinda feel guilty for that sudden action_

"I'm sorry Kurone-san. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Just call me Asuna. And no, you didn't make me uncomfortable. It's just that that was my first kiss."

_Oh shit now I REALLY feel guilty. But then again she's the one who teased a 14-year-old hormone-crazed driven boy. But I still feel guilty._

"I'm sorry." Marui whispered so quietly Asuna almost didn't hear it.

"Don't be. I'm glad it was you." Marui was she let him take her first kiss, and was willing to give her second kiss, which he did. This time the kiss was more passionate and heated. After a few minutes of tongues fighting for dominance, which Marui won, they sit on Asuna's bed together with Asuna's head on Marui's lap. Marui absentmindedly strokes her hair, but after noticing his actions, he pulls his hand away, only to be stopped from doing so.

"Don't stop. It's relaxing." Marui complies by stroking her hair a little more.

"Asuna-chan, is it okay if I stay here for the night?"

"Sure, my mom won't mind, just make it's cool with your parents."

"Okay then." Marui takes out his cell phone and calls up his parents. Asuna goes downstairs to ask her mom for permission. When Asuna goes downstairs her mom doing some paperwork on her laptop.

"Hey Mom?" "Yes?"

"Would it be okay if Marui stayed here for the night?"

Asuna's mom stops typing and turns and looks at Asuna with an eyebrow raised. "You and Marui-kun in the same room? In the same bed? TOGETHER?"

Asuna rolls her eyes "Mom it's nothing like that. He know everything about my past now. So you don't have to worry."

After thinking for a while Asuna's mom agrees.

"Arigatou Oka-san!! Ashiteru!!" Asuna squeezes her mother in a loving hug. Marui comes downstairs with a cheerful grin on his face.

"My parents said its okay with them, as long as I don't impregnate you." Marui muttered the last part, full of embarrassment. Asuna's face flushes and her mom giggles.

"You can stay here whenever you want Marui-kun."

"Thank you Kurone-san."

"Oh please Kurone-san makes me sound old. You can call me Kimiko-chan. Just as long as you be careful as to who you mention my real name to. Deal?"

"Deal. Asuna I'll be right back I just have to get my pajamas, my tennis uniform and school uniform for tomorrow."

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah my house is only 2 blocks from here I'll be fine." With that said, Marui walks out the house leaving Asuna and Kimiko in the living room.

"He's a sweet boy. He makes the perfect boyfriend for you Asuna."

Asuna's face turns cherry red. "B-Boyfriend? We're just friends Mom!" Kimiko giggles at her daughter's reaction.

"He is a kawaii boy though. He sure like bubblegun though."

"You have no idea. He likes more sweets that anyone I've ever met. But we both like video games, sweets and comedy shows and movies! We have a lot in common!"

"I'm glad he makes you happy Asuna. Just make sure you marry him when you two are older. I want beautiful grandbabies!!!"

Asuna nearly passes out from her mother's comment, but manages to stand straight, with her face as red as a tomato.

20 minutes later the doorbell rings and Asuna runs to get the door, revealing Marui with his tennis bag and school bag.

"I have all my stuff. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Sure no problem, it's in my room go ahead." Asuna gives him a quick peck on the cheek and lets him in the house, unaware of the mysterious figure standing behind a distant tree watching them.

"So this where you've run off to. I finally found you and this time you can't run or hide me anymore. But it looks like I have competition. No worries though, I can dispose of him easily with no problem." With that said the mysterious figure chuckles darkly to himself and walks off into the dark streets.

* * *

How was it? Do you like it? And who is this mysterious figure watching Asuna? You'll find out in a chapter or two!! I'll update when I have 15+ reviews, until then, I'm going to sleep, it's 12:18 in the morning –yawn-


	8. The Fight Begins

Hello minna!!! I appreciate those who left comments!!! I feel so loved!! Thank you everyone!!! To tell you the truth I was planning on taking the story in this direction…

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, the characters, or Otomiya Kana. I only own the story, my OC which is Kurone Asuna, her mother Kurone Kimiko, and that mysterious figure.

**Okay people!!! In order to avoid confusion, the only ones who know Asuna's real name are the Regulars and Kana, because she is Asuna's best friend, and Sanada, because he's her cousin, DUH! But only Sanada, Kana, and now Marui know the entire truth behind the robbery and the issue with her dad, but the Regulars were told not make a big deal out of the situation, and treat Asuna the same, which is a friend. Also Kana has witnessed Asuna's dad beat her before, and was a little traumatized from the things she saw him do to her. And also Sanada does NOT have the flu anymore, so he is back at school!!! And everyone knows her dad is dead but that is about it. If you're still confused about something, feel free to ask me in a review. BUT NO FLAMES!!!!**

**ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE: The whole situation between Asuna and her dad happened about a year ago, but the robbery happened 5 months ago!! But Asuna and Kimiko moved four months ago, and Asuna went to a school before Rikkai…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

After the two take a shower (separately, duh), Asuna and Marui are playing video games, watching (action) movies and eating popcorn, and telling each other about their lives.

"So you mainly eat cakes to help your stamina?"

"Yeah without it I get tired easily, and then I can't use my genius skills." Marui said flashing his ever-so-popular peace sign. Asuna giggles at his cuteness, and the fact that he said it with popcorn stuffed in his mouth.

"Marui-san you're so cute!" Asuna pointed out placing a kiss on his cheek.

"And you're prettier without your long ponytail. (A/N: If you don't remember what Asuna's hair looks like, go back to Chapter 1, for her hair description.) So what about your friend Otomiya-san?

"Oh she's a senior, I'm a junior, and we're best friends. She's the hardcore, skater chick type. I'm pretty much the same, but I'm the nice one," Asuna joked.

"Haha yeah, I guess Niou and I are the same way. He's just a pain in the ass. Simple as that."

"Can't argue with ya there. He was hitting on me on my very first day!"

"That's Niou for ya."

"He just better make sure he treats my best friend right, or else he'll wake up naked and chained in one of his fangirls' bedroom. I want her to be happy because she's seen my dad beat me before. I don't want her to see something like that ever again."

Marui decides to change the subject. "So Yanagi told us you used to have shoulder-lengthed blonde hair, why did you turn into a brunette?"

"I'm a natural brunette, but my dad never like my hair color, so he forced me to change it. When my mom and I moved here about 4 months ago, I changed my hair back to brown, plus my hair grows quickly so I allowed it to grow to my waist."

"Oh I see. But if you moved here 4 months ago, what school did you go to before you came to Rikkai? And why did you transfer?" Marui asked as he stuffed popcorn in his mouth.

"I got into too many fights. The kids there were judging me just because they knew about my dad, they kept saying I was going to end up like him, and that I'll be a whore when I grow up. One day my so-called friend said I was worthless like my mom, that's when I snapped and almost endlessly punched him merciless. That was my fourth fight in a week. So after that fight my mom pulled me out, saying she had enough of those low-class kids and she wanted me to be in the same school as my cousin, knowing he'll protect me. So here I am at Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu, with a good friend I've know for years, my cousin who loves me dearly, and my wonderful boyfriend."

"You mean your wonderful genius boyfriend."

"Hahahaha yeah..."

"…So where can I sleep?"

"You can sleep in here. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I don't mind." Asuna gets up and heads for the door until she stops at the doorway. "Good night Marui-kun."

"Good night, my little tenshi."

Asuna couldn't believe it; Marui just called her his angel! Maybe he's just very sleepy and can't think straight. Then again he was wide awake a few minutes ago…does he really like her that much? Well their first kiss they both shared with each other was enough proof. With that conclusion sealed Asuna smiles at him and goes to sleep on the couch downstairs, falling asleep dreaming about her officially red-haired boyfriend.

* * *

Two days later at tennis practice everyone is having practice matches, with the three demons and Jackal watching.

"Genichirou, have you noticed the way Mauri has been acting lately?"

"Yes, Asuna has been acting differently also. She seems a lot happier now. Jackal do you know anything?"

"The two are a couple now. He told me they kissed last night."

Sanada's eye twitches. "H-He kissed my cousin? MARUI! TARUNDARO!!"

Marui hears Sanada's outburst rage and walks over to the four.

"Uh fukubuchou? What's wrong?" Marui soon regretted asking after receiving Sanada's infamous Bitch Slap of Terror.

"MARUI! YOU KISSED MY COUSIN?!? AND NOW YOU TWO ARE DATING WITHOUT MY APPROVAL?!? TARUNDARO!!"

"Genichirou, please calm down. Your cousin is happy, and I've noticed that Marui's stamina and skills have increased."

Yanagi takes out his handy dandy notebook reads his notes. "His stamina has increased 52.1%, and his volley skills and agility have increased 47.9%. Genichirou, I agree with Yukimura. Be happy for your cousin. And Marui."

Jackal decided to put his opinion in. "Plus he has only had three slices of cake today, usually he eats more than ten. Isn't that a good thing?"

"…"

The rest of the Regulars and Asuna walk up to them after eavesdropping in their conversation.

"Oh c'mon Sanada, Marui isn't eating like a pig that much anymore. Besides, I don't think he needs your permission to date Asuna-chan. He needs her mom's permission for that…unless you ARE her mother." Niou said smirking.

"Genichirou, Marui makes me happy. Please?" (A/N: Oh my shit they're dating, they ain't no fucking newlywed couple!! Gosh Sanada have a heart and let them date!! XD)

"…Alright. I'm sorry I overreacted Asuna. Marui, make my cousin happy, or else you will wake up naked and chained in one of your fangirls' bedroom."

Asuna and Marui look at each other with the same thought in each other's head. _Déjà vu_

"Arigatou Genichirou!" Asuna hugs her (favorite) cousin and Sanada let's out a small smile at his baby cousin's happiness.

_I haven't seen her this happy in almost a year, Marui must be perfect for her…_

Asuna let's go of Sanada and gives a Niou a serious look. "Niou-senpai, I swear, if you break Kana-chan's heart, I will come after you in the middle of the night, with a chainsaw.

"G-Got it."

* * *

Marui is walking Asuna home after they both get some cake and sundaes. They both stop in front of her house.

"Well this my house. See ya later Marui-kun." Asuna said, giving Marui a quick kiss on his lips.

"Bye Marui-kun."

"See ya tomorrow."

Asuna goes inside her house only to find it…empty? Her mom said she would be home, so where the hell is she? Asuna looks around and sees a note on the small round table near the staircase.

_Asuna, _

_An emergency surgery came up at the hospital so I have to work late tonight. I should be home around 11:00. I bought sushi for you. If you don't want that there are hamburgers, and some chicken soup. I'll be home soon, and tell your cute red-headed future husband and my future son-in-law I said hi. Love you very much sweetie pie!!_

_-Mom_

_P.S.:When I get home, please don't kill me since I called Marui-kun your future husband and future my son-in-law. LOVE YOU!!_

_P.S.S: Don't bother looking for your yaoi books, I hid them in a place where you will never look. LOVE YOU EVEN MORE SWEETIE PIE!!!_

_...I WILL find my yaoi books someday!!! Don't you forget it Oka-san!!! _

Asuna lays the note down on the table with a smile on her face. Her mom can very retarded sometimes, but she loves her anyway. It's been a while since her mother was happy as well. She probably went through more than Asuna ever did. Syoutou would beat Kimiko until she was limb from head to toe, he would bring hired prostitutes to his house and he would force her to watch them with her own eyes, now that Asuna thought about it, her mom also suffered so many times because of that drunk pathetic bastard. But now she's happy, her daughter is happy with a wonderful boyfriend, and now nothing could go wrong…oh how wrong she was. Asuna walked up the stairs to her bedroom to finish her English homework. She comes up the stairs and notices her bedroom door slightly open. That's strange, she doesn't remember leaving her bedroom door open, in fact she always closes the door before she leaves the house for school. Asuna steps in her room only to see HIM, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking straight at her with mischief and lust in his eyes.

"Hello my Joji-chan **(1**). I missed you."

She couldn't believe it! She hoped she could get away from him! How did he find her? There he was, the guy whom she feared almost more than her father, the one who almost stole her first kiss and virginity, in her very bedroom. She hoped this was all a nightmare, and she would wake up when she blinked.

Blink.

It didn't work.

She's still here.

Damn it.

DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!!!

"So Asuna my sweetheart, did you miss me?"

"…"

"Well, you do remember me right?"

"H-How c-could I f-forget, Kagura Itsume?"

"So you do remember me, you know I didn't appreciate you trying to shoot me at the bank 5 months ago, looks like I'll have to punish you." With that said Itsume stands up, and takes his shirt off. Asuna looks at him with fear in her eyes, her feet glued to the floor, knowing what is about to come, and she is going to have to do everything she can, to prevent it from happening, even if it draws blood.

* * *

So there ya go, Itsume (if you remember) is the mysterious figure also the guy who she almost shot at the robbery…PLEASE REVIEW! Oooo things are gonna get ugly in the chapter!!! I'll update when I have 25+ reviews, when it hits 25 the next chapter will up for you guys, unless I'm busy with school, so I'll start typing now!! Until then, review for 25+ reviews everyone! THIS IS FOR YOUR SAKE!!!!

**(1):** Joji-chan mean little girl, or somthing similar to that, like little lady.


	9. Cry For Help

Hello I'm back!! Damn people!!! I didn't think y'all would review THAT fast!!!! I appreciate the comments!! And Kana, that last review you made about Itsume, ROFLMFAO!!! That was so funny!!! Alright people here is the next chapter as promised!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, the characters or Otomiya Kana, I only this story, Kurone Asuna, Kurone Kimiko, and Kagura Itsume.

**Warning: There is graphic violence in this chapter!!! **

_

* * *

_

Recap:

_Asuna looks at him with fear in her eyes, her feet glued to the floor, knowing what is about to come, and she is going to do everything she can, to prevent it from happening, even if it draws blood._

_End of Recap_

* * *

"Itsume, I'm giving you a chance, please leave before things turn real ugly."

"Why? It's not like you're going to do anything about it. Now matter how much you think you've changed, you'll always be that weak girl who always had a hard time defending herself."

"Shut the fuck up you bastard!!" Itsume smirks and pulls out a knife.

"If you value your life, come here and accept your punishment like a good girl."

Yeah! And you can accept your death like the good bastard you are!!! Asuna looks around the room and spots sharp scissors on her dresser right next to her.

_It's a good thing I forgot to take the scissors downstairs after Marui-kun and I used them for arts and crafts last night. Luck is on my side after all!_

Asuna was cut shortly from her thoughts when Itsume got finally her attention.

"Joji-chan I'm waiting, but that's okay, you're probably thinking whether you can have top or bottom, don't worry I'm flexible." Itsume said a with sickening smile.

Bastard.

Great, now she has to get those damn scissors without him noticing. There's always a distraction. Yeah that'll do. But what to distract him with…Damn it this is a lot more difficult than she thought!! Aha! She got an idea, a crappy idea, but it's still an idea.

"Yeah sure, but could you turn down the heat over there? I don't want to get too sweaty."

_When I get rid of you._

Itsume chuckles (which was very eerie) and walks to her thermostat to adjust it, with his back turned toward her. Perfect. Asuna quickly yet silently grabs the scissors and quickly tucks them in her school uniform sleeve. Itsume turns around and sits on the bed, with that (hideous) smile still on his face.

He wasn't anything like he was when she first met him, which was about 3 years ago. When she first met him, he was her babysitter, watching over her on the weekends while her mother was at work, and her dad was at God knows where. She remembered how kind he was, always making sure she didn't hurt herself, for a 13-year-old boy, he was very mature. For a 10-year-old girl, well like any other 10-year-old, she needed to be watched over. She remembered how cute she thought he was. His silky short blonde hair and his beautiful sunset orange eyes could make any girl fall under his charming spell. His soft, clean and creamy skin made you want to touch his face over and over again until your hands were sore. But now look at him. His eyes are dark and glint with nothing but evil, his skin now looking rough, and his ahir is now dirty black, a little longer but now messy. He looks very ugly and a little old for a 16-year-old boy. What ever happened to him? That's right, her father. All it took was pressure and threats and Itsume began drinking, smoking, and his crime sprees along with her father. People really **can** change in just a matter of time.

But now Asuna is ready, ready to take out the first boy she ever had a crush on, the first boy who treated her with kindness and care. She is ready. She is ready. Slowly she made her way to the bed, the scissors still tucked safely in her sleeve, ready for its usage in a fight. Her eyes burn with hatred toward him, yet there he was certain he saw determination in her eyes as well. Now maybe she was excited as much as he was. Not.

"Itsume, I will ask you one more time. Please leave."

"Nope, now let's go. We have some catching up to do."

Asuna smirks and walks slowly toward him. He lays his left hand on her shoulder, and his right on her waist. He pulls her down for a brutal and painful kiss. After what seemed like eternity, he finally lets her go, but still has his hand on her waist, with her kneeling in front of him.

"So Joji-chan, how did your first kiss feel?"

Asuna smirks. "It was absolutely wonderful."

Itsume also smirks completely satisfied with her answer. "Really now…"

"Yes, when I shared my first kiss with **Marui-kun**, I felt like I was going to melt into his loving touch."

Itsume suddenly felt rage burn up inside of him. How dare that bitch allow another boy to take her first kiss!! She is his and his alone!! Itsume allowed his anger control him and slapped Asuna. She stumbles back a bit, but is not surprised. She did, and successfully, provoke him. Asuna tired is of waiting and lunges at him with a blow to his stomach. Itsume clutches his stomach and slowly falls to the floor. Asuna takes this chance and gives another painful kick to his stomach once again.

_Ha! That'll teach him!_ Asuna takes the scissors out her sleeve, grabs Itsume by his hair, and puts the scissors to his throat.

"Now Itsume, how the hell did you get into my house?"

"I came in through your attic." Itsume chuckled. "Wasn't hard either, your stupid mom must've left the shaft open." Asuna cuts his throat a little bit leaving small streams of blood.

"Don't. You. Ever. Insult Oka-san again you prick! You are the worse boy I have ever met! What happened to you?!? What happened to the sweet caring 13-year-old boy I met 3 years ago?!? WHY DID YOU CHANGE?!?"

"Simple. Your dad finally showed me how a real man lives."

"We both know my dad was fucked up in the head! Why did you listen to him?!?"

"I'm tired of explaining to you." In the blink of an eye Itsume has Asuna pinned down to the floor and gravely glares at her.

"Why did you pull that stunt? You know I don't like resistance. Looks like you'll be getting double punishment my dear."

"Like I'll let you!" Asuna knees Itsume in his manhood and runs for the door and heads downstairs. In a split second Itsume catches up with her and by the time she was downstairs Itsume grabbed her wrist and brutally slammed her against the wall. Asuna cries out in pain, but her mom's vase was on the table next to her, and in an instant she smashes the vase against Itsume's head. Itsume fall to the floor unconscious, but not for long. Asuna rushes back upstairs back to her room, grabs her phone, and dials the first number she sees.

* * *

Kana and Niou are hanging out at her house watching (action) movies, until Kana's phone rings. She pauses the movie and answers the phone.

"**Moshi moshi?"**

"**Kana!! Help me!!! Itsume is back and he trying to rape and kill me!!!**

"**What!! Where are you?"**

"**I'm at my house, hurry!!! Ahhh!!! GET OFF ME!!!! KANA HEL…"** The line suddenly cuts off.

"Asuna? Asuna!!!! Shit! Niou we have to get to Asuna's house! Call Marui and the poilice. I'll call Asuna's mom."

"What the hell's going on?"

"Damn it Niou don't ask questions and let's go!!!" Kana and Niou rush out of her house to help Asuna.

* * *

"Damn you Itsume! Get off me NOW!" Asuna is struggling to keep Itsume off her while he is trying to get on top of her. She once again knees him in his crotch and dashes to the kitchen. Itsume follows her without hesitation, despite the pain in his manhood. Asuna stands behinds one part of the island kitchen counter and Itsume stands on the other side.

"Itsume please just go away!!! Leave me alone!"

"No can do sweetheart. I want you. And I **always** get what I want." Asuna quickly grabs the knife next to her and points it at Itsume.

"Itsume. Get. Out. NOW!"

"Make me!!" Itsume lunges himself at her grabs her wrist, making her drop the knife.

"Itsume let go of me! I told you I don't love nor want you!!"

"FINE!! If I can't have you, then no one can!" Itsume tightens the grip on Asuna's wrist, making her wince in pain. He slams her face on the counter grabbing the knife in the process.

"I will make sure you die a painful death Joji-chan. What a shame, you're too pretty to die."

He flips her around, making her back lie on the counter. He takes the knife and slowly yet painfully slices her arm.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!! Itsume stop!!!! GAHHHH!!! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!!"

Refusing to listen to her screams, he cuts the side of her neck, leaving a large river of blood run down her body, and drips to the floor. Asuna's hair, that once was smooth and brown, is now bloody red, dripping wet, and very rough. Itsume continues his torture and cuts her stomach. The pain was just too much! She has never felt anything so horrible before! Not even her father went this far when he would beat her. Why must she suffer like this? She's already had enough scars, physically and emotionally, in her life. What painful way to die. And the sad part is, she didn't even get a chance to tell Marui how she really felt about him. Marui Bunta. The thought of his name, his face and his cute eating habits, brought a smile to her face, despite the current massive damage she was receiving.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? Oh well, you may as well, you're going to die anyway."

No. She couldn't. Correction: She WOULDN'T! She refused to die at such a young age! With all the strength she had left, she kicked him once again, grabbed the knife and tried once again for the front door. The pain in her stomach kicked in and she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach in agonizing pain that just wouldn't stop. She sensed Itsume come up behind her. As his emotions turned from anger to absolute fury, he shamelessly grabbed her hair, pulled her up to his face so they could meet each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry it came to this, but you brought this to yourself." Itsume pulls her in for another fierce kiss, his tongue slipping in almost immediately. Asuna realizes the emotion in the kiss. Lust, anger, and…sadness? Why would he feel guilty about this all of a sudden? Asuna feels something wet hit her cheek a bit and opens her eyes a little. Oh my goodness!! He…he was…crying!! The only time he EVER cried was when he did something he truly regretted. Now that she looked at him carefully he looked like he was dying inside. But that feeling quickly disappeared and his twisted face returned. He slammed her down to the floor, and continuously kicked her ribs harshly. Asuna couldn't take it anymore. The pain was just too much to handle. She just wished she could die and end this miserable torture. The thought of dying at the age of 14 was a little disturbing for her. But by the time her mom came home, it was too late, same for Kana and Niou if they ever came for her, and that left Marui. He wouldn't even know what was happening until she was dead. Itsume drops the knife and kneels in front of her.

"Sayonara Asuna, I'll always love you." Itsume plants a soft and gentle kiss her bloody cheek, staining his lips with the crimson red blood. He takes the knife back in his hand and prepares to finish the job, once and for all. Just as he raises the knife and brought it down to strike, the door bursts open, revealing Marui, Kana, Kimiko, Niou and two police officers. Asuna sees them but barely, a weak smile creeping to her bloody yet beautiful face. They came for her. Marui was here to save her. She has never felt so happy in her life. Before she slipped away into the darkness, she silently thanked God for hearing her cry for help.

* * *

Will Asuna make it? Will she die? It'll all be in the next chapter. Marui and Itsume will have a short yet good throw down. But I won't update until I get 50+ reviews!! –laughs evilly- I bet you guys won't be able to get that many reviews. So review if you want to read the next chapter!! When it hits 50+ reviews, I'll update as soon as I can! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!!


	10. Our Farewell?

Okay...I know you guys wanna kill me right now for not updating sooner, but I've had writer's block since the middle of June, and my parent's and I have been too busy to do anything about it, they've made me work this summer which meant I've barely had to write, _and_ school has just started...so as an apology, this will be the best chapter in the story. You guys **will not** be disappointed, trust me. Anyway, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS AND OTOMIYA KANA!!! (lawyers burst in) Um…just kidding, I only own Kurone Asuna, her mum and Kagura Itsume (sadly)

I also don't own the song, 'Our Farewell', that song is owned and sung by Within Temptation. So we're good? Alright. Here's the 10th chapter of 'Rough Beginning'.

* * *

_Recap_

_He takes the knife back in his hand and prepares to finish the job, once and for all. Just as he raises the knife and brought it down to strike, the door bursts open, revealing Marui, Kana, Kimiko, Niou and two police officers. Asuna sees them but barely, a weak smile creeping to her bloody yet beautiful face. They came for her. Marui was here to save her. She has never felt so happy in her life. Before she slipped away into the darkness, she silently thanked God for hearing her cry for help._

_End Recap_

As soon as they saw Asuna's bloody body lying on the floor, her friends and her mother were both shocked and enraged. How dare that bastard hurt, and almost kill their friend and daughter? Itsume slyly runs out the back door with uneven footsteps, yet with stealth. before they can utter a single word. The cops take their widened eyes off the bloody teenage girl and go after him while Marui, Niou and Kana rush over to Asuna. Kimiko hastily calls the ambulance while mentally praying that her daughter is okay.

Marui gently shakes Asuna on her shoulder. "Asuna, daijobou desuka?" He asks. He prays and prays that she'll say something.

No response.

Marui is horrified from the pool of blood all over the floor and the possibly lifeless body lying on the floor. Her eyes are closed, bruises and gashes are covering her body, including the spilled blood, and worst of all, her skin is beginning to feel cold. He wonders much damage she could've given to Kagura, but he knows she gave Kagura a good ass-kicking. But from her current bloody state, he knows Kagura had the upper hand. Damn him. Marui tenderly strokes Asuna's brown hair. He doesn't care if it's drenched in blood. All he cares about is the fact that she will be okay. He _knows_ she _will_ be okay. She_ will _live. Kana soothingly places her hand on Asuna's broken shoulder. "Asuna… if you can hear me," Kana says, "the ambulance is on its way. Kimiko-chan called the police, and the paramedics are coming. Just... hang in there okay?" Asuna weakly opens her diamond grey eyes. "…" Asuna closes her eyes again. Her breathing becomes shallow and everyone is worried. After she called the ambulance, Kimiko rushes over to her daughter and checks her pulse. "Her pulse is weak but we might be able to save her if the ambulance shows up soon."

Marui, Kana and Niou nodded. Niou lays his hand gently on Asuna's bloody back. "Oi, Kurone-chan, don't die on fatty here. He really likes you, and we all know you like him back," Niou says quietly. "You've got a pain-in-the-ass cousin, but he loves you, and he'd be pretty fucked up if his baby cousin died. And Kana would probably go mental or homocidal, knowing her crazy ass." Kana smirks proudly, which scares Marui a little. "Your mom would be torn, since you're the only thing closet to her." Niou looks at Kimiko and she smiles at the blueish-haired boy. "And... Marui... he'd be torn. This is the first time he's really like a girl... and didn't get denied." Kana and Kimiko giggles while Marui glares at Niou. Although he it trying to mask it as always, Marui knows there is worry in the Trickster's ocean blue eyes. They can now see Asuna breathing, but barely. Kami really does answer our prayers.

They remain like that for the next few minutes, and they all hear the miracle they've been waiting for: the sirens of the ambulance.

"Thank Kami-sama," Kimiko whispers. A teardrop falls from her eye, while Kana smiles and Marui takes a deep breath while his hand is shaking uncontrollably. The paramedics run in with the wheeled paramedic bed. Their eyes widen for no longer a second before their faces turn serious and professional and rush to the heavily injured girl. "Alright guys, let's get her on carefully." One of them gently lifts her head with both hands while the other two lift her by her legs and back. They quickly, yet cautiously place her on the paramedic bed. They stroll her in the back of the vehicle as one of the medics turn to face the worried teens and mother. Kimiko climbs in the ambulance as a mother and a well-respected doctor at the hospital. In the blink of an eye, Marui jumps in the vehicle also and sits next to Kimiko; never taking his eyes off of Asuna. Kimiko smiles while the three medics stare at Marui. "It's okay, she'll be fine." Marui nods while closing his eyes to pray. The medic drives off and rushes to the Kanagawa General Hospital.

Kana and Niou are standing there as they look at each and nod. Niou takes out his cell phone and calls the rest of the tennis Regulars. After several minutes Niou hangs up after informing sais Regulars and puts his phone in his pocket. "C'mon, they're gonna meet us at the hospital." Kana nods and they dash to the hospital.

* * *

The paramedics, inclusing Kimiko, rush Asuna through the emergency room doors with Marui in tow. Doctors and nurses rushes to them. "Alright what's the status?" A doctor in his early-thirties asks. "Adolescent at 13-years-old. Numerous bruises and gashes on the back, arms, and legs. Forehead is continuously bleeding. The victim was brutally assaulted by a young man who had broken into her house," Kimiko informs professionaly. It's breaking her heart to say such conditions about her own daughter, but she has to get it together to save her precious baby girl. They arrive at the emergency room as they stroll Asuna in and begin inspecting her injuries thoroughly. Kimiko and the other doctors can only pray that this girl will survive.

* * *

It has been 30 minutes of waiting, praying, and painful memories. The team had come 10 minutes after Asuna was rushed in. Sanada is trying to keep a stoic face as always, but everyone knows he is pleading for his baby cousin to be okay. When Kimiko and another doctor come out Asuna's obvservation room, Sanada goes up to Kimiko and gripped her hand.

"How is she?" Everyone is hoping Asuna is okay. Said girl hasn't been at the school for very long, but they've all become attached to her, like a sister. Sanada doesn't want to lose his cousin, Yagyuu and Jackal hope she'll be okay, Yukimura has a pained expression as he recalls his memories at this hospital. Akaya looks like he's about to cry as his emerald green eyes are welling up with tears, Kana and Niou are trying to mask their heavy conern. But Marui... he looks like he's about to break. His violet eyes are painfully pleading, begging, and screaming that's Asuna is okay.

"She has internal bleeding," Kimiko says. Internal bleeding? There is a good she could die from that! Sanada's grip on Kimiko's hand tightened as if Asuna had already died. Kimiko hugs her only nephew.

"She'll be okay, we just have to keep her legs slighty elevated and see what happens from there," the other doctor says after being silent. Marui looks at both doctors with his eyes indicating that he would cry in a second. "Kikyo-san," Akaya says using Kimiko's alias name, "I don't want Asuna-chan to die! She has to live!!" Akaya's shouts as his voice begins to crack. "Akaya, calm down," Jackal says. Marui snaps his head to face Jackal. The Brazillian boy flinches from the glare that Marui is giving him. "How could Akaya calm down? He has a good reason to shout, Jackal! So Akaya's got a damn good reason to be highly worried! And yet you look this is nothing to you!"

"..." Marui can't take it just standing there. He runs out of the hospital while everyone watches his retreating form.

* * *

Marui is running to...to...oh he's just running damn it! His heart is torn right now. The one special girl in his life was at risk of dying, the bastard who hurt is still on the loose, and Jackal had the freaking nerve to act like everything was humpty dumpty! Right now, all he needs is Asuna in his arms; including a pack of cakes and candies. He continues running to who-knows-where. But unfortunately his stamina dies down and he stops. He begins to focus clear his head of his thoughts and take in the surrounding of where he is.

The local park? The park is at least three miles from the hospital. He is actually surprised that he ran that far without getting in the first mile. Marui sees a bench and goes to sit down as he buries his face in his hands. This is so damn hard for him. For once, a girl likes him and not just because of his tensai tennis skills and good looks, and some perverted lunatic comes and almost kills/rapes her! Marui clenches his fist as he imagines Asuna being hurt like that... it makes him sick and enraged even more. He pushes the thought of his head as he takes out an unopened wrapper with a candy bracelet in it.

_In my hands, a legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace_

He remembers when she bought him the bracelet a few days ago. She and Niou gave him the bracelet as a "reward" for not eating any sweets for an entire 30 minutes. Asuna had told him that the candy bracelet would rid him of his candy urge. But seriously, it was only 30 minutes! It wasn't like he was going to go completely mad and snap Akaya's arm whenever the Junior Ace mentioned any sweets. Marui chuckles at the memory, although it is a small memory, he will never forget.

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved_

So many memories with her are in his mind, and in such a short time. She has only been to Rikkai for about three weeks going on four. But now... she is in the hospital, because of some bastard from her past that had to ruin her happiness, and his. But she's strong, so she has to live. She _must_live, because he cannot imagine her dying in the cot becuase some amateur doctor can't do much to save her.

_Is this our farewell?_

No, he can't make such thoughts. He can't doubt her ability to survive the assault. She _will _make it!

_Sweet darling you worry too much  
My child, see the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think, that you are_

"Asuna-chan... please don't die. I beg of you. I... I..."

_Never though this day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you're not at my side_

Marui hears a chuckling sound from behind that is too familiar. Marui turns his head and sees Itsume sitting on the ground with his back rested against a tree. Marui inwardly laughs. The guy looks ridiculous! His shirt is torn, his jeans has fresh holes and some blood on them, and his head... Marui tries not to laugh. He has bruises on both his cheeks while his forehead has a pretty bad cut on it. Now he really should praise Asuna for giving him such a beatdown. But the humor is quickly replaced by anger. Marui quickly stands up. "I'm gonna kill you!!" Itsume's only reply is another chuckle. The nerve of that guy!

"What's the matter kid? Pissed off cause I hurt your precious Asuna? Well newsflash kid: she was _never_ yours! She was always _mine_!" What in sugar stick's name? Is he delusionsal or something? Oh what does it matter, Marui needs to get Itsume to pay for what he did to Asuna!

"Asuna doesn't like you. I bet she felt sorry for you when she fought you. Look at you, you look like you've been out of rehab for drugs! What makes you think Asuna will want a guy like you?"

"..." Itsume glares at Marui

"..."

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved_

"...it ain't like I wanted to take drugs."

"Then why did you?" Marui dials the police discretely.

Itsume suddenly stands up. "It's none of you damn business!!" He shouts then laughs maniacally. "But whatever, Asuna's gonna die, so I'll won't have to see her face again!" Marui clenches his fist enraged.

_Is this our farewell?_

"**Teme!!**" Marui lunges at Itsume and collides his fist with his face. Itsume falls back against the tree. "That all you got?!" Itsume punches Marui back with double the power. Marui flies back and lands on his back. His blows hurt that's for sure. But Marui has to keep Itsume busy until the cops show up. He can't let this crazed lunatic get away. Not after what he did to Asuna. Marui gets up quickly and charges at Itsume again. He successfully lands a punch to Itsume's cut on his forehead. Itsume yells in pain but recovers and knees Marui in his knee. Marui falls to the ground in pain. Itsume repeatedly kicks him in the stomach then punches his head. It hurts, it hurts a lot as he feels blood trickling down his head. But he can't give up. Marui quickly rolls over and stands, grabs a large rock nearby and hits Itsume in the head with it. Itsume falls to the ground unconscious.

_Sweet darling you worry too much  
My child, see the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think, that you are_

Marui hears the sirens of the police cars. It was a good they tracked him on his phone without him giving any info. Marui falls to his knees exhausted. "Daijobou desuka?" A cop asks. "Just fine. Arrest that maniac already!" The two cops who were at Asuna's house earlier handcuffs Itsume, who is still unconscious, and puts him in the back of the car. Marui starts walking. "Oi, where are you going?" A cop asks. "The hospital." "Matte! We need you to tell us what happened with you and this dirtbag!" But Marui ignores them and runs to the hospital. He keeps running until he finally reaches the hospital. He runs through the doors and up to where everyone else is.

"How is she?" Marui asks Akaya.

"..."

"Akaya!"

"She..." Akaya tears up.

"She didn't make it..." Yukimura says quietly.

"...what?"

Kimiko and Kana tear up as well while Sanada already has tears rolling down his cheeks. All three have lost a daughter, a best friend and a baby cousin. And Marui has lost someone prescious to him.

"She's gone..."

"I'm so sorry Marui, I--" Marui doesn't let Jackal finish his sentence. He runs home ready to break down and cry. He just lost her. He actually lost her! He won't see her again... and he didn't get to tell her how he really feels about her.

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell_

"Dr. Kikyo-san! Dr. Kikyo-san!!!" Kimiko sadly turns around. "What is it?" "We got a pulse! A weak one, but it's a pulse!" Everyone widens their eyes. "You mean...?" "That's right. She's alive! And we can still save her!"

_This is not our farewell_

* * *

...I got nothin' to say, except that I'm super duper duper duper duper sorry!! But this is it, and...again I'm sorry for the MEGA delay! I epic fail man...(sighs). Anyway, leave a review, even to trash talk me, I deserve it. I still got writer's block so I don't know when that'll be fixed, so henceforth, I won't ask for a specifc number of views. Again, please review. Love y'all!


End file.
